Odcięty palec
}} Ze wszystkich trudnych spraw kryminalnych, których rozwiązanie powierzano przyjacielowi mojemu Szerlokowi Holmsowi, dwie tylko otrzymał on przez moje pośrednictwo. Pierwszy wypadek dotyczył palca Hatherleya, drugi szaleństwa pułkownika Warburton. Ta ostatnia sprawa bez wątpienia przedstawiała dla bystrego badacza istotnie wdzięczne zadanie, przy pierwszej jednak sam początek już jest tak obiecującym a cały przebieg tak wysoce dramatycznym, że wydaje mi się godniejszą opowiedzenia, jakkolwiek wysoki dar kombinacyjny mego przyjaciela, któremu zawdzięczał zazwyczaj zdumiewające nieraz powodzenia, daleko mniej miał pola tu się rozwinąć i ujawnić. Historya ta, jak wszystkie tego rodzaju sensacyjne wiadomości, obiegła wszystkie dzienniki, ale opowiedziana na pół stronicy druku niezawodnie daleko mniejsze sprawiła na czytelniku wrażenie, niż tutaj, gdzie cały jej przebieg zwolna odegra się przed oczyma jego ducha. Było to latem 1889 roku, wkrótce po mojem ożenieniu. Powróciłem znowu do prywatnej mojej praktyki i nie mieszkałem już oczywiście na ulicy Bakerstreet u Holmsa; niemniej przeto odwiedzałem go często a od czasu do czasu skłaniałem go, aby się sprzeniewierzył starokawalerskim swym przyzwyczajeniom i zaszedł do nas. Moja praktyka zwolna wzrosła przypadkowo mieszkałem w pobliżu stacyi Paddington, przychodziło do mnie po poradę niemało tamtejszych urzędników. Jeden z nich, którego wyleczyłem z przewlekłego i bolesnego cierpienia, począł głosić moją sławę na wszystkie strony i przysyłał mi każdgo pacyenta, którego mógł tylko pochwycić. Pewnego rana, przed siódmą, zapukała do drzwi moich służąca z zawiadomieniem, że dwóch panów przybyło z Paddington i czeka na mnie w poczekalni. Pospieszyłem się z ubieraniem, z doświadczenia bowiem wiedziałem, że wypadki kolejowe rzadko bywają lekkiej natury. Kiedy schodziłem ze schodów, wyszedł z pokoju dawny mój pacyent i zamknął za sobą drzwi starannie na klucz. — Przyprowadziłem go sam, — rzekł, palcem przez ramię wskazując poza siebie, — teraz nam już nie ucieknie. — Cóż mu jest? — spytałem, zachowanie jego bowiem zdradzało, że coś osobliwego musiało stać się z tym człowiekiem, którego tak troskliwie zamykał w moim pokoju. — To nowy pacyent, — szepnął mi cicho, — uważałem za mądrzejsze zaraz osobiście go tu przyprowadzić, aby mi się nie wymknął. Teraz wyjść już nie może. Ale ja iść już muszę, kochany doktorze, obowiązek mnie wzywa. I wybiegł poczciwiec, zanim miałem dosyć czasu, aby mu podziękować. W mojej poczekalni zastałem siedzącego przy stole jakiegoś pana w skromnym bronzowym garniturze; zwykłą czapkę położył na moich książkach przed sobą. Jedna jego ręka owiązana była chustką, całkowicie przesiąkła krwawemi plamami. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na jakie lat dwadzieścia pięć może; twarz miał poważną z wyrazem męzkości ale tak bladą, że czyniło to na mnie wrażenie, jak gdyby przed niedawnym czasem doznał gwałtownego wstrząśnienia nerwów, którego mimo wszelkich usiłowań nie zdołał dotąd jeszcze pokonać. — Wybacz pan, że tak wcześnie zbudziłem cię, panie doktorze, — rzekł, — tej nocy spotkał mnie bardzo poważny wypadek. Przybyłem dziś rannym pociągiem do Paddington i tam na stacyi informowałem się, gdziebym mógł zastać jakiego lekarza. Jakiś człowiek uprzejmy doprowadził mnie tutaj. Oddałem pańskiej służącej swój bilet wizytowy, ale jak widzę leży on tam jeszcze na stoliku. Wziąłem go w rękę i przeczytałem: Wiktor Hatherley, inżynier, ul. Wiktoryi 16a III. Takiem było zatem nazwisko, powołanie i adres mego rannego gościa. — Bardzo mi przykro, że pan na mnie czekać musiałeś, — rzekłem, zajmując za mojem biurkiem miejsce. — Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, przybywasz pan wprost z jakiejś nocnej podróży, co zazwyczaj bywa dość nudną rzeczą. — O, tym razem powiedzieć tego nie można, — rzekł, śmiejąc się. Śmiał się tak głośno i hałaśliwie, że aż przechylił się wtył na krześle i musiał trzymać się za boki. Było coś chorobliwego w tej przesadzonej wesołości, poznałem to natychmiast. — Daj pan spokój, — zawołałem, — zapanuj pan nad sobą. Nalałem mu wody z karafki, było to jednak bezskuteczne. Miał napad histeryczny, jak się to zdarza u natur bardzo silnych, które przebyły jakieś wielkie wzruszenie. Zwolna uspokoił się i zaczerwienił teraz mocno z zakłopotania. — Ależ się ośmieszyłem, — wymówił z trudem. — Bynajmniej. Proszę, napij się pan. — Nalałem mu cokolwiek koniaku do wody a wkrótce krew napłynęła znów do pobladłej jego twarzy. — To mi zrobiło dobrze, — rzekł. — A teraz, panie doktorze, może będziesz tak dobrym i obejrzysz mój wielki palec, a raczej miejsce, gdzie on był pierwej. Odwiązał chustkę i wyciągnął ku mnie rękę, której widok wstrząsnął moje nawet zahartowane nerwy. Obok czterech wyciągniętych palców, zamiast wielkiego, widniała głęboka krwawa jama, z której tenże widocznie odrąbany lub też ze stawu wyrwany został. — Święty Boże! — zawołałem, — toż to okropna rana, musiałeś pan strasznie wiele krwi stracić. — O, tak. Natychmiast, skoro się to stało, zemdlałem i zapewne musiałem czas dłuższy leżeć bezprzytomny. Krew płynęła mi jeszcze, kiedy przyszedłem do siebie i dlatego obandażowałem sobie staw ręki chustką, którą zacisnęłem o ile było można najmocniej za pomocą kółeczka z drzewa. — Doskonale. Byłby z pana dobry chirurg, jak widzę. Rana została zadana w każdym razie jakiemś ostrem narzędziem? — Rodzajem rzeźniczej siekiery. — Zapewne jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek? — O, wcale nie. — Na miłość boską, a więc to napad morderczy? — Zgadłeś pan. — Ależ to okropne. Wymyłem ranę i założyłem antyseptyczny bandaż. Nie zmrużył oka, od chwili do chwili tylko zagryzał wargi. — Jakże się pan teraz czuje? — spytałem po ukończeniu roboty. — Doskonale. Pański koniak i opatrunek przyprowadziły mnie całkowicie do równowagi. Byłem bez sił zupełnie, ale bo też niemało przeszedłem. — Lepiej może, abyś pan o tem nie mówił teraz. To pana zapewne przejmuje bardzo. — Teraz już nie. Muszę jaknajprędzej zawiadomić o tem policyę, gdyby jednak rana moja nie była wyraźnym dowodem, niezawodnie opowiadanie moje nie znalazłoby tam wiary, tembardziej, że niemal żadnych stanowczych nie mogę na jego poparcie przytoczyć wskazówek. — Oho, — zawołałem, jeżeli to historya cokolwiek zagadkowej natury i wymaga dopiero wyjaśnienia, to w takim razie uczyniłbyś pan lepiej, gdybyś pierwej zasięgnął rady mego przyjaciela Szerloka Holmsa, zanim się udasz do policyi. — O tym panu już słyszałem, — ozwał się mój pacyent, — i radbym bardzo oddać w jego ręce moją sprawę, jakkolwiek i policya oczywiście musi również być zawiadomioną. Może pan byłbyś tak dobrym dać mi kilka słów polecających do niego. — Uważam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pana sam tam zawiozę. — Byłbym panu za to bardzo wdzięczny. — Zaraz poślemy po powóz, w takim razie przybędziemy w samą porę, aby z nim razem zasiąść do śniadania. Ale czy pan czujesz się dość silnym? — Najzupełniej. Nie będę miał spokoju, dopóki nie opowiem mojej historyi. — W takim razie poślę natychmiast moją służącą po dorożkę i za chwilę powrócę tu do pana. Pobiegłem na górę, opowiedziałem mojej żonie w krótkich słowach to, co zaszło, i po upływie pięciu minut siedziałem już z moim znajomym w dorożce, która nas wiozła ku ulicy Bakerstreet. Szerlok Holms siedział, tak jak się tego spodziewałem, w szlafroku u siebie w jadalnym pokoju, czytał wiadomości o popełnionych zbrodniach w „Times’ie“ i palił fajkę, którą napełnił wszelkiego rodzaju obrzynkami i niedopałkami z cygar, które poprzedniego dnia palił, zbierał starannie i suszył na gzymsie kominka. Przywitał nas serdecznie, jak zazwyczaj, i kazał przynieść jaj oraz świeżo przysmażonej słoniny, tak że wkrótce zasiedliśmy wygodnie do śniadania. Kiedy już ukończyliśmy jedzenie, musiał nowy nasz przyjaciel zasiąść na sofie, Holms podłożył mu poduszkę pod głowę i postawił w pobliżu szklankę wody z koniakiem. — Wydaje mi się, panie Hatherley, jakoby pańska przygoda nie była całkiem zwyczajnej natury, — rzekł. — Proszę, usiądź pan sobie całkiem wygodnie i opowiadaj pan wszystko o ile możności dokładnie, ale gdyby pan poczuł najlżejsze znużenie przestań a od czasu do czasu pokrzep się tym napojem. — Dziękuję serdecznie, — rzekł mój pacyent, — ale od czasu jak mi doktor założył opatrunek, czuję się już zupełnie dobrze, pańskie śniadanie zaś dokonało reszty kuracyi. Postaram się opowiadać jaknajzwięźlej, aby nie zabierać panu cennego czasu. Holms siedział w swoim fotelu; obojętna twarz jego z nawpół przymkniętemi oczyma nie zdradzała zgoła jego przenikliwej natury badacza. Ja siedziałem naprzeciw niego i przysłuchiwaliśmy się obaj w milczeniu dziwacznemu sprawozdaniu nieznajomego. — Najpierw muszę panu powiedzieć, — rozpoczął, — że jestem sierotą i kawalerem i całkiem sam zajmuję mieszkanie w Londynie. Z zawodu jestem inżynierem i w ciągu lat siedmiu, w których byłem zajętym w firmie Venner i Matheson w Greenwich, zebrałem w moim fachu sporo doświadczenia. Kiedy przed dwoma laty wykształcenie moje zostało ukończonem a ja przez śmierć ojca mego wszedłem w posiadanie wcale ładnego majątku, postanowiłem sobie samoistnie zacząć pracować i otworzyłem własne biuro przy ulicy Wiktoryi. Prawdopodobnie każdy przy tym pierwszym kroku na drodze do niezależności musi zbierać sporo smutnych doświadczeń; i mnie nieinaczej poszło. W przeciągu trzech lat wogóle trzy razy wszystkiego zasięgano mojej rady a raz jeden tylko otrzymałem nader małoznaczne zamówienie, to było wszystko! Moje dochody wyniosły ogółem 27 funtów 10 szylingów. Od dziewiątej rano do czwartej po południu codziennie odsiadywałem sumiennie w mojem biurze, w oczekiwaniu klienteli, aż wreszcie zniechęciłem się i przyszedłem do przekonania, że w moim zawodzie do niczego nigdy nie dojdę. Wczoraj jednak, kiedy właśnie zamierzałem już wyjść z biura, zameldował mi mój pisarz, że jakiś pan pragnie widzieć się ze mną. Wręczył mi przytem bilet wizytowy, na którym było nazwisko: pułkownik Lysander Stark; tuż za nim zaraz wszedł zapowiedziany. Był on cokolwiek wyższy wzrostem nad średnią miarę i przerażającej wprost chudości, nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek w życiu widział równie chudego człowieka. Twarz jego całą stanowił jedynie tylko nos i broda, a skóra obciągnięta była szczelnie na kościach policzkowych. Ale ta chudość nie wydawała się bynajmniej wynikiem jakiegoś chorobliwego stanu, bo oczy patrzały całkiem jasno i błyszczały, krok był pewny a całe zachowanie zdradzało wielką pewność siebie. Ubiór jego był wprawdzie prosty ale porządny; lat mógł mieć ze czterdzieści mniej więcej. — Pan Hatherley? — spytał z wybitnie niemieckim akcentem. — Zostałeś mi pan polecony jako człowiek, który nietylko znakomitym jest w swoim zawodzie ale i jako taki zarazem, na którego milczeniu i dyskrecyi polegać można. — Skłoniłem się, ujęty temi słowy. — Czy mogę wiedzieć, komu zawdzięczam to pochlebne świadectwo? — Może właściwiej będzie, jeśli co do tego nie objaśnię pana z góry. Z tegoż samego źródła dowiedziałem się także, że pan nie masz już rodziców, że nie jesteś żonatym i mieszkasz sam w Londynie. — To zgodne jest z prawdą. Ale nie pojmuję, co to może mieć wspólnego z mojem uzdolnieniem w fachu, bo muszę przypuścić przecież, że pan w jakimś interesie zgłaszasz się do mnie. — Pańskie przypuszczenie jest całkiem słuszne; natychmiast pan zobaczysz jak wielki moje pytania mają z tem związek. Mam wprawdzie pewne zajęcie dla pana, jednakże to moje zlecenie wymaga absolutnego milczenia, a pojmiesz pan zapewne, że taką tajemnicę łatwiej przychodzi dochować człowiekowi samotnemu aniżeli takiemu, który żyje pośród swej rodziny. — Jeżeli się do czego zobowiązuję, możesz pan w zupełności polegać na mojej dyskrecyi. — Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek w życiu widział podobnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jakiem mnie teraz mierzono. — Mam zatem pańskie słowo? — spytał. — Moje słowo. — Że pan o całej tej sprawie teraz i zawsze zachowasz jaknajgłębsze milczenie? — Przyrzekłem to przecież. — Bardzo dobrze. — Zerwał się nagle i w jednej chwili był już u drzwi i otwarł je szybko. Pierwszy pokój był całkiem pusty. — Wszystko w porządku! — rzekł, powracając, — pisarze zajmują się częstokroć więcej niż potrzeba interesami swoich szefów. Teraz możemy spokojnie w dalszym ciągu powrócić do naszych układów. Przysunął swe krzesło tuż do mego i znowu spoczęło jego oko tak samo badawczo i przenikliwie jak poprzednio na mnie. Jakieś dziwnie odpychające uczucie, wielce nawet pokrewne ze strachem, zbudziło się we mnie przy tem osobliwszem zachowaniu zagadkowej postaci. Narażając się nawet na utratę swego klienta, nie byłem w stanie ukryć dłużej mego zniecierpliwienia. — Czy mogę prosić pana o przystąpienie nareszcie do naszego interesu, — rzekłem, — mój czas jest drogi. — Niech mi niebo wybaczy to kłamstwo, ale słowa te mimowolnie wybiegły mi na usta. — Czy wystarczyłaby panu zapłata 50-ciu gwineiGwinea, toż samo co funt szterling = 10 rubli. za pracę jednej nocy? — Rozumie się. — Mówię, pracę jednej nocy, jakkolwiek słuszniej możnaby tu mówić o jednej godzinie. Chcielibyśmy prosić tylko pana, abyś zechciał wydać swą opinię co do prasy hydraulicznej, która przestała dobrze funkcyonować. Gdybyś nam pan zechciał wskazać, na czem błąd polega, łatwo by już nam przyszło ją naprawić i doprowadzić do porządku. Co pan sądzisz o tem zamówieniu? — W stosunku do wyznaczonego wynagrodzenia wydaje mi się ono bardzo małoznacznem. — I jest też niem. Tylko pragnęlibyśmy, abyś pan przybył wieczór ostatnim pociągiem. — A dokądże to? — Do Eyford w Berkshire. Jest to małe miasteczko na granicy hrabstwa Oxfordshire, mniej więcej siedem mil od Reading. Przybędziesz pan tym pociągiem o 11 minut 15 ze stacyi Paddington. — To doskonale składałoby się. — Ja przyjadę po pana powozem. — Mamy zatem jeszcze i drogę końmi? — Nieinaczej, ponieważ posiadłość nasza leży już na wsi zupełnej. Oddalona jest od stacyi Eyford o dobre siedem mil. — Ależ w takim razie może i przed północą nie zdołamy przybyć na miejsce, prawdopodobnie więc nie będę już mógł powrócić tej samej nocy do domu i będę zmuszony zanocować? — O to niech się pan nie kłopocze. Nocleg znajdzie się i u nas. — Ale to jest kłopotliwe. Czy nie mógłbym raczej przybyć w dogodniejszej jakiejś porze? — Uważamy tę godzinę właśnie za najwłaściwszą. Za tę drobną niewygodę otrzymujesz pan, człowiek młody i nieznany jeszcze, honoraryum, jakiego najbardziej wzięci pańscy koledzy może nie zażądaliby nawet za swą radę. Jeżeli wszakże pan zechce bliżej zastanowić się nad moją propozycyą, to czasu ma pan na to jeszcze aż nadto wiele. — Pomyślałem jak bardzo przydałoby mi się w tej chwili 50 gwinei i dla tego też odpowiedziałem: — Bynajmniej, bardzo chętnie godzę się na pańskie żądanie, chciałbym prosić tylko o szczegółowsze nieco wytłomaczenie mi, czem właściwie mogę panu służyć. — Oczywiście. Pańską ciekawość uważam za całkiem uzasadnioną, tem więcej, że musiałem obudzić ją w panu moim warunkiem ścisłego zachowania tajemnicy. Zanim przeto zażądamy od pana dania nam obowiązującego słowa, musisz pan być co do wszystkiego dokładnie powiadomiony. Spodziewam się, że tu nikt nie podsłuchuje. — To zupełnie wykluczone. — W takim razie pozwól pan, że mu wszystko wytłomaczę: wiadomo panu zapewne, że ziemia wałknerska czyli foluszowaRodzaj glinki używanej przy fabrykacyi sukna. jest bardzo cennym i poszukiwanym artykułem handlu, ponieważ w całej Anglii znachodzi się ją zaledwie w dwóch miejscach. — Coś o tem słyszałem. — Przed niejakim czasem kupiłem sobie małą posiadłość około dziesięciu mil od Reading. Miałem szczęście odkryć na jednem z pól pokład ziemi wałknerskiej. Przy bliższem rozpatrzeniu się wszakże okazało się, że cały pokład był bardzo nieznaczny, że ściślej mówiąc była to tylko żyła, łącząca dwa wielkie pokłady, znajdujące się na prawo i lewo od niej na gruntach, niestety, moich dwóch sąsiadów. Ci poczciwcy, rzecz jasna, nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia o tem, iż na swych gruntach mają coś w rodzaju miny złota i dla tego też w moim interesie leży odkupić od nich te grunta, zanim się dowiedzą, że mogą żądać za nie ceny odpowiedniej do ich rzeczywistej wartości. Niestety brak mi było do tego odpowiednich środków. Kilku przyjaciół, których powiadomiłem o mojem odkryciu, radziło mi, abym potajemnie wyeksploatował mój pokład i w ten sposób uzyskał sumę potrzebną do nabycia przyległych posiadłości. Otóż od dłuższego już czasu stosowaliśmy się do tej rady i do tego celu używaliśmy hydraulicznej prasy. Jak to już powiedziałem poprzednio prasa ta została uszkodzoną i dla tego chcielibyśmy zasięgnąć u pana, jako rzeczoznawcy, rady. Obecnie możesz pan wyobrazić sobie jak zazdrośnie strzedz musimy naszej tajemnicy. Gdyby to doszło do czyichkolwiek uszu, że jakiś inżynier ogląda naszą niewielką posiadłość, wzbudziłoby to, rozumie się, powszechną ciekawość a skoro rzecz ta stałaby się głośną, musielibyśmy wyrzec się wszelkiej nadziei nabycia tych pól i przeprowadzenia naszych planów. Z tego to powodu prosiłem pana o absolutną dyskrecyę. Zdaje mi się, że obecnie pojąłeś pan całą sprawę w zupełności? — Owszem, zrozumiałem, — rzekłem. — Jedno tylko pozostaje jeszcze dla mnie niezrozumiałem, jakim sposobem chcesz pan wydobywać ziemię wałknerską za pomocą hydraulicznej prasy, trzeba ją przecież kopać jak wszelką inną glinę. — Ach, — rzekł od niechcenia, — co do tego, to my mamy własny nasz system. Prasujemy ją w gruncie jak torf w formie cegiełek, aby módz łatwiej, bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń, transportować. Ale to nie należy do rzeczy. Widzisz pan zatem, panie Hatherley, że z całem zaufaniem powiedziałem panu wszystko i polegam w zupełności na panu. Przy tych słowach podniósł się z miejsca. — Czekam pana zatem w Eyford o 11-ej minut 15. — Stawię się punktualnie. — I do nikogo ani słowa! — Raz jeszcze obrzucił mnie podejrzliwem, nieufnem spojrzeniem — i wyszedł. — Kiedy następnie w spokoju zastanowiłem się, byłem cokolwiek zdziwiony tem tak nieoczekiwanie otrzymanem zleceniem. Z jednej strony bardzo rad byłem naturalnie z wysokiego honoraryum, które dziesięciokrotnie przynajmniej przewyższało cenę, jakiej byłbym sam zażądał za tego rodzaju poradę; a dalej to zamówienie mogło mi w przyszłości przynieść dalsze. Z drugiej strony jednak twarz i zachowanie mego klienta nie budziły we mnie zaufania; tak samo jego objaśnienia co do konieczności mojego przybycia o północy i jego obawa, abym się nie wygadał przed kim, nie wydawały mi się zgoła wiarogodnemi. Ale wybiłem sobie z głowy wszelkie obawy i po porządnej kolacyi wybrałem się w drogę do Paddington, nie mówiąc nic nikomu o mojej wyprawie. — W Reading przesiąść się musiałem nietylko do innego pociągu, ale nawet trzeba było przejechać z jednego dworca na drugi, mimo to trafiłem jeszcze na czas i wkrótce po jedenastej przybyłem na nędznie oświetlony mały dworzec stacyi Eyfort. Byłem jedynym wysiadającym tu pasażerem, a prócz zaspanego portyera z latarnią, nie widać było zresztą w poczekalni nikogo. Zaledwie jednak wyszedłem z dworca, spotkałem natychmiast dzisiejszego mego gościa, czekał na mnie po drugiej stronie dworca, która była pogrążoną w głębokiej ciemności. Nie wymówiwszy słowa, pochwycił mnie za rękę i wepchnął w otwarte drzwiczki powozu. Potem podniósł w górę obie szyby, zasunął firanki i powóz ruszył, co koń wyskoczy. — Jeden koń? — przerwał Holms. — Tak, tylko jeden. — Czy mogłeś pan jego maść rozpoznać? — Tak, światło powozowych latarni padało na niego w chwili, kiedy wsiadałem. Był to koń gniady. — Nie zauważyłeś pan czasami, czy był on zmęczony, czy wypoczęty? — Najkompletniej wypoczęty. — Dziękuję. Wybacz pan, że mu przerwałem i proszę opowiadaj dalej wysoce zajmującą swą przygodę. — A więc jechaliśmy ostro conajmniej z godzinę. Pułkownik Stark mówił o siedmiu milach tylko, ale o ile mogłem skombinować było ich ze dwanaście1 mila ang. = 1,6 kilometra.. Przez cały ten czas siedział on obok mnie w milczeniu ale miałem tę świadomość a szybkie z ukosa spojrzenie przekonało mnie o tem istotnie, że śledził mnie przez cały ten czas bacznie. Tamtejsze drogi wiejskie zdały się być w dość zaniedbanym stanie, bo powóz trząsł okropnie. Od czasu do czasu chciałem wyjrzeć przez okno, ale nie udawało mi się to, szyby karetki bowiem były z matowego szkła i tylko czasami przez nie mignął mi jasny promień jakiegoś światełka w przelocie. Od chwili do chwili również próbowałem jakąś uwagą przerwać jednostajność tej podróży, ale pułkownik odpowiadał mi zaledwie monosylabami i wkrótce urywała się znów nawiązana rozmowa. Naraz ustało skakanie powozu po wybojach, wjechaliśmy na żwirowaną drogę i stanęli nagle. Pułkownik Lysander wyskoczył z powozu i pociągnął mnie za sobą, kiedy zamierzałem za nim wysiąść, z niezmierną szybkością w otwartą bramę domu. Powóz zatrzymał się tak blizko domu, że nie udało mi się rzucić na fasadę domu choćby tylko przelotnego spojrzenia. Zaledwie przekroczyliśmy próg, posłyszałem jak ciężkie drzwi zamknęły się za nami z trzaskiem i zaledwie już dosłyszałem turkot kół oddalającego się powozu. W domu było kompletnie ciemno; pułkownik po omacku począł szukać zapałek i pomrukiwał coś pod nosem. Nagle na końcu korytarza otwarły się jakieś drzwi i długi, złoty promień światła padł na nas. Przy tym jasnym blasku spostrzegłem postać kobiecą, która trzymała w podniesionej w górę ręce lampę; z twarzą nieco naprzód pochyloną przyglądała się nam. Mogłem dokładnie widzieć piękne jej rysy oraz drogą materyę ciemnej jej sukni. Przemówiła do mego towarzysza kilka słów w obcym mi języku, które brzmiały jak pytanie. Posłyszawszy krótką, szorstką jego odpowiedź, przelękła się czegoś tak gwałtownie, że lampa zachwiała się w jej ręce i omal nie upadla na ziemię. Pułkownik postąpił ku niej szybko, szepnął jej coś do ucha i popchnął ją delikatnie napowrót do pokoju, potem z lampą powrócił znów do mnie. — Może pan będzie tak łaskaw poczekać tu na mnie przez chwilę, — rzekł, otwierając inne drzwi. Pokój, gdzie pozostałem, był niewielki, z okrągłym stołem pośrodku, na którym porozrzucane były niemieckie książki. Pułkownik Stark postawił lampę na fisharmonii, stojącej przy drzwiach. — Za minutę będę z powrotem, — rzekł na odchodnem i zniknął w ciemności. — Począłem przeglądać książki, leżące na stole, i mimo mojej nieznajomości niemieckiego języka, spostrzegłem, że dwie z nich były naukowej treści, reszta zaś zawierała poezye. Następnie przystąpiłem do okna, aby przez nie wyjrzeć, ale ciężkie żelazne okiennice były już pozamykane i pozasuwane na mocne rygle. Był to dziwnie cichy dom. W korytarzu słychać było głośny tykot starego zegara, poza tem panowała grobowa cisza dokoła. Zdjęło mnie jakieś nieokreślone, przykre uczucie. Kto byli ci niemcy i co robili w tej osobliwej, zapadłej miejscowości? Gdzie leżała ta miejscowość wogóle? Byłem oddalony conajmniej o dziesięć mil od Eyford, ale to było też wszystko, co wiedziałem, czy to jednak było na południe, północ, wschód czy zachód, tego już nie mogłem zmiarkować. Być może bardzo, że Reading lub inne jakieś większe miasto znajdowało się w pobliżu, tak że ta miejscowość nie była bynajmniej znów tak bardzo odosobnioną. Ta jednak bezwzględna cisza, jaka tu panowała, stanowiła dla mnie pewność, że się znajdujemy na wsi. Począłem się przechadzać tam i napowrót po pokoju, mrucząc sobie zcicha jakąś melodyjkę, aby się rozerwać. Nagle, choć pierwej żaden odgłos nie przerwał ciszy, powoli otwarły się drzwi mego pokoju. W nich stanęła kobieta, której piękne wzburzone rysy jasno oświecało światło lampy; za nią korytarz pogrążony był w głębokiej ciemności. Wydała mi się nawpół omdlałą z trwogi a ten widok przejął i moje serce lękiem. Ostrzegająco wznosiła ona palec w górę, jak gdyby nakazując mi milczenie, i wyszeptała łamaną angielszczyzną słów kilka, przyczem przestraszonym wzrokiem kilkakrotnie oglądała się za siebie w ciemność korytarza. — Ja uciekłabym, — wymówiła, siląc się na spokój, — uciekłabym i nie pozostawałabym tutaj. Pan niech tak zrobi. — Ale, pani łaskawa, — odparłem, — nie spełniłem jeszcze mego zadania. Nie mogę przecież oddalać się ztąd, dopóki nie obejrzałem maszyny. — Nie warto tu czekać dłużej, nie warto, — ciągnęła dalej. — Spokojnie możesz pan wyjść przez drzwi domu, nikt panu w tem nie przeszkodzi. — A potem, kiedy zobaczyła, że wstrząsnąłem tylko z uśmiechem głową, nagle opuścił ją poprzedni wymuszony spokój i postąpiła ku mnie, łamiąc ręce: — Na miłość boską uciekaj pan, uciekaj, dopóki nie jest zapóźno. — Ale ja z natury jestem ogromnie uparty, a im więcej napotykam na drodze mojej trudności, tem większego uroku w oczach moich nabiera rzecz jakaś. Oprócz tego pomyślałem o mojem honoraryum 50-gwinei, o uciążliwej podróży i nieprzyjemnej nocy, jaka mnie niezawodnie czekała. Miałożby to wszystko być nadaremne? Dlaczego miałem się ztąd wykradać, nie dokonawszy otrzymanego zlecenia i nie otrzymawszy przynależnej mi zapłaty? Kto wie, może ta kobieta jest obłąkaną? Wstrząsnęłem głową, jakkolwiek jej przestrogi przejęły mnie daleko więcej niż chciałem to przyznać, i oświadczyłem stanowczo, że bądź co bądź tu pozostanę. Chciała naglić mnie jeszcze dłużej, ale na górze zatrzaśnięto jakieś drzwi i rozległy się kroki na schodach. Stała przez chwilę, nadsłuchując, raz jeszcze wyciągnęła ku mnie rozpaczliwie załamane ręce a potem zniknęła nagle tak cicho, jak tu weszła. — W chwilę później wszedł pułkownik Lysander Stark do pokoju, a z nim mały, gruby jegomość, którego rzadka broda wychylała się z podwójnej kondygnacyi podbródków i którego mi przedstawiono, jako pana Ferguson. — To mój sekretarz i administrator, — ozwał się pułkownik. — A propos, zdaje mi się, pewny nawet jestem, że te drzwi zamknąłem poprzednio. Obawiam się, że pan czuł przeciąg? Zmierzył mnie niespokojnem z pod oka spojrzeniem. — Może lepie] będzie, abyśmy zaraz przystąpili do naszego interesu; pan Ferguson i ja zaprowadzimy pana do maszyny. — W takim razie pozwolicie panowie, że włożę kapelusz. — O, to niepotrzebne, maszyna znajduje się w domu. — Co, pan w domu wierci ziemię walknerską? — To nie, tylko tutaj ją prasujemy. Ale to nie należy do rzeczy. Chcielibyśmy prosić pana jedynie, abyś był łaskaw zbadać maszynę i wytłomaczyć nam, co się w niej zepsuło i jak należy ją naprawić. — Udaliśmy się wszyscy razem na górę, pułkownik szedł naprzód, przyświecając lampą, za nim postępował gruby administrator a na końcu ja. Stare domostwo było istnym labiryntem korytarzy, galeryi, kręconych schodów i małych nizkich drzwiczek, których progi z biegiem czasu wydeptane zostały głęboko przez całe generacye mieszkańców. Nigdzie śladu tapet ani mebli; na ścianach obicia w części poodpadały a wilgoć i pleśń miejscami tworzyła zielonkawe, połyskujące plamy. Usiłowałem przybrać o ile możności jaknajswobodniejszą minę ale w uszach brzmiały mi wciąż jeszcze przestrogi owej kobiety, których nie posłuchałem, i nie spuszczałem z oka obu moich towarzyszy. — Ferguson wydał mi się ponurym, milczącym człowiekiem, z kilku jednak zdań, jakie wymówił, poznałem, że jest moim rodakiem. Pułkownik Stark zatrzymał się teraz przed nizkiemi drzwiczkami, które odemknął. Prowadziły one do małej prostokątnej izdebki, w której z trudem zaledwie mogliśmy się pomieścić wszyscy trzej równocześnie. Ferguson pozostał przed drzwiami a pułkownik poprosił, abym wszedł. — Znajdujemy się obecnie faktycznie w prasie hydraulicznej, — rzekł, — i mogłoby źle być z nami, gdyby teraz kto w ruch ją zechciał wprawić. Sufit tej komórki tworzy właściwie koniec tłoka, który z niesłychaną siłą uderza o metalową podłogę. Z zewnątrz po bokach są umieszczone ciasne rury do wody, które w sposób znany panu wzmacniają i przenoszą siłę. Maszyna zazwyczaj funkcyonuje znakomicie, ale teraz, jak się zdaje, jakaś przeszkoda utrudnia jej działanie i zmniejsza siłę. Może pan będzie tak dobry obejrzeć, jakby można ją napowrót doprowadzić do porządku. — Odebrałem od niego lampę i począłem bardzo starannie oglądać maszynę. Była ona wprost olbrzymich rozmiarów i musiała mieć niesłychane ciśnienie. Kiedy jednak z zewnątrz pocisnąłem korbę, która ją w ruch wprawiała, natychmiast dziwny ton syczący przekonał mnie o tem, że musiał się gdzieś zrobić otwór, który powodował wypływ wody przez jeden z bocznych cylindrów. Dokładniejsze zbadanie potwierdziło ten domysł niebawem; jedna z kauczukowych obręczy przy górnym końcu sztangi trybowej była uszkodzoną i dla tego nie mogła szczelnie zamykać cylindra, w którym wznosiła się i opadała. Tem dało się z łatwością objaśnić zmniejszenie siły; wytłomaczyłem to obu moim uważnym słuchaczom i pouczyłem ich równocześnie szczegółowo, jak należy zapobiedz temu złemu. Następnie raz jeszcze powróciłem do komory, głównie dla tego, aby zaspokoić własną ciekawość. Że opowiadanie o prasowaniu ziemi wałknerskiej było najwierutniejszą bajką, to spostrzegłem na pierwszy rzut oka; niedorzecznością byłoby do tak małoznaczącego celu używać tak olbrzymiej maszyny. Ściany jej były z drzewa, ale podłogę tworzyła wielka żelazna płyta, cała pokryta warstwą metalicznych odpadków. Ukląkłem i próbowałem odskrobać jej cokolwiek, aby się przekonać dokładniej o składnikach, kiedy poza sobą posłyszałem okrzyk niemiecki i spostrzegłem pochyloną nad sobą, bladą jak widmo twarz pułkownika. — Co to pan robi? — spytał. Gwałtowny gniew wezbrał we mnie, złość, że mnie w tak głupi sposób chciano wyprowadzić w pole. — Podziwiałem tylko pańską ziemię wałknerską, — odrzekłem, — prawdopodobnie byłoby mi łatwiej przyszło udzielić panom rady co do maszyny, gdybym był znał jej cel rzeczywisty. Natychmiast zarazem pożałowałem już tych słów, które mi się wymknęły. Twarz jego w jednej chwili, zdało się, skamieniała, a szare oczy zamigotały groźnie. — W takim razie lepiej będzie, abym pana wtajemniczył we wszystko, — rzekł. Cofnął się o krok wstecz, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i przekręcił w zamku klucz. Rzuciłem się na nie, począłem szarpać klamkę ale zamek ani drgnął i nie ustępował ani na włos przed moimi rozpaczliwymi wysiłkami. — Hola! — krzyczałem z całych sił. — Hola! Pułkowniku Stark! Otwieraj pan natychmiast! I nagle wśród ciszy nocnej zabrzmiał ton, który lodem ściął mi krew w żyłach. Był to dźwięk korby i syk uszkodzonego cylindra. Wielki Boże! On wprawił w ruch maszynę. Lampa stała jeszcze na podłodze, którą chciałem zbadać. Przy jej świetle mogłem rozeznać dokładnie jak czarny sufit nademną opuszcza się powoli, jakby równomiernemi pchnięciami, ale nikt nie mógł tego wiedzieć lepiej nademnie, z jak straszliwą siłą, za minutę muszę zostać zgnieciony na miazgę bezkształtną. Rzuciłem się z jękiem na drzwi i szarpałem paznogciami ich zamek. Zaklinałem pułkownika, aby mi otworzył, ale błagania moje głuszył niemiłosierny szczęk z zewnątrz. Teraz ruchomy sufit znajdował się o jakie dwie stopy zaledwie nad moją głową, wyciągnąwszy rękę, mogłem dotykać chropawej jego powierzchni. I jak błyskawica przybiegła mi nagle myśl, że mógłbym odpowiednią pozycyą ulżyć sobie w śmiertelnej walce. Jeżeli się położę twarzą do ziemi, to najpierw złamany zostanie stos pacierzowy i na tę myśl przebiegł mnie dreszcz zimny. Jeśli zaś położę się na wznak, czy będę miał wtedy siłę patrzeć na ten zabójczy, czarny kolos, spuszczający się na mnie? Już niemożliwem było dla mnie stać prosto, wtem nowa nadzieja napełniła moje serce. Jak już wspomniałem poprzednio, podłoga tylko i sufit były z żelaza; ściany były drewniane. Kiedy raz jeszcze w śmiertelnej rozpaczy rozglądałem się za ratunkiem, spostrzegłem między dwoma deskami żółty, wątły blask światła, który się poszerzał szybko, jedną z desek bowiem usuwano na bok. W pierwszej chwili zaledwie zdołałem pojąć, że przez ten mały wązki otwór mógłbym rzeczywiście ujść śmierci. Ale już w następnej chwili wypełzłem przez ten otwór i leżałem teraz nawpół omdlały po drugiej stronie drewnianej ścianki. Otwór napowrót zamknął się za mną, słyszałem tylko jeszcze brzęk rozgniecionej lampy a wkrótce potem uderzenie o siebie dwóch płyt żelaznych, które mi dowiodło, jak blizkiej uszedłem śmierci. Kiedym oprzytomniał, leżałem na kamiennej posadzce wązkiego korytarza. Kobieta jakaś schylała się nademną i, szarpiąc mnie z całej siły lewą ręką, próbowała przyprowadzić do przytomności; w prawej trzymała świecę. Była to ta sama kobieta, której przestrogi odrzuciłem tak niedorzecznie. — Chodź pan prędko, prędko! — wołała zdyszana. — Oni odkryją za chwilę pańskie zniknięcie. O, Boże, spiesz pan, przecież tu niema ani sekundy do stracenia. Na ten raz rada jej nie była daremną. Zerwałem się i zataczając biegłem z nią korytarzem, a potem kręconymi schodami w dół. Te prowadziły znów na szeroki korytarz, na który zaledwieśmy się wydostali, kiedy już posłyszeliśmy odgłos szybkich kroków i dźwięk dwóch głosów; jeden z nich mówił gdzieś w naszem pobliżu, drugi odpowiadał mu z oddalenia. Moja przewodniczka stała przez chwilę niezdecydowana. Nagle otwarła jedne drzwi; drzwi te prowadziły do jej sypialni, przez okno której wpływała szeroka smuga księżycowego światła. — Nie pozostaje dla pana żadnej innej drogi. Jest tu wysoko, ale musisz pan spróbować. — Kiedy mówiła jeszcze, na końcu korytarza ukazało się światło i ujrzałem kościstą postać pułkownika, pędzącą szybko; w jednej ręce trzymał latarnię, w drugiej topór rzeźnicki. Dopadłem okna, otwarłem je i spojrzałem w dół. Jakże spokojnie wyglądał ogród w blasku księżyca! Okno nie mogło być wyżej nad trzydzieści stóp od ziemi. Wszedłem na parapet okna, ale wahałem się jeszcze czy skoczyć; pierwej musiałem wiedzieć, co zajdzie między moją wybawczynią a moim prześladowcą. Jeżeli ten nikczemnik zechce ją bić, byłem zdecydowany bądź co bądź stanąć w jej obronie. W tej samej chwili on stanął we drzwiach i chciał, mijając ją, biedz ku mnie; ale ona rzuciła się, objęła go ramionami i uczepiła się go całą siłą. — Karolu, Karolu! — zawołała po angielsku, — nie zapominaj, coś mi zaprzysiągł ostatnim razem. Miało to już nigdy, nigdy się nie powtórzyć. On będzie milczał, wierzaj mi, on będzie milczał. On z całej siły chciał się wyrwać i oswobodzić. — Czyś ty oszalała, Elizo? — wołał, — czy chcesz, abyśmy wszyscy dostali się na szubienicę? Puść mnie, mówię ci! — Odepchnął ją i rzucił się z podniesionym w górę toporem ku oknu. Ja tymczasem zsunąłem się i tylko jeszcze rękoma trzymałem się ramy okna, kiedy topór świsnął w powietrzu. Poczułem gwałtowny ból, straciłem punkt oparcia i spadłem na ogród. Oprócz silnego wstrząśnienia, nic mi się nie stało, a skoro tylko jako tako przyszedłem do siebie, wstałem i coprędzej ukryłem się w krzakach; niebezpieczeństwo nie minęło jeszcze przecież. Nagle jednak poczułem niesłychane osłabienie. Ręka bolała mnie okropnie i teraz dopiero spostrzegłem, że brak mi u niej wielkiego palca i że krew strumieniem cieknie z rany. Usiłowałem chustką obwiązać sobie rękę, potem czułem tylko jeszcze gwałtowny szum w uszach i padłem omdlały w krzaki. Jak długo tam leżałem, nie wiem. Aż do mego oprzytomnienia musiało upłynąć kilka godzin, bo księżyc już zaszedł a na niebie świtał ranek. Suknie moje wilgotne były od rosy a rękaw surduta przesiąkły był cały krwią. W jednej chwili wszystkie szczegóły nocy stanęły mi w pamięci i natychmiast zerwałem się z ziemi, bo i teraz doznawałem takiego wrażenia jakbym nie był tu bezpiecznym przed mymi prześladowcami. Jednakże, gdym się dokoła rozejrzał, ku memu wielkiemu zdumieniu domu ani ogrodu nie było ani śladu. Rozpatrzywszy się bliżej, spostrzegłem, że się znajduje w pobliżu stacyi, na którą przybyłem wczoraj. Gdyby nie odcięty palec, gotów byłbym uwierzyć, że wszystkie wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy były przykrym snem tylko. Nawpół odurzony spytałem na stacyi, kiedy odchodzi pociąg do Reading. Pytałem portyera, którego widziałem już wczoraj, czy nie słyszał kiedy o jakim pułkowniku Stark. Nazwisko to jednak było mu całkiem obce. Tak samo nie zauważył wczoraj żadnego powozu; a najbliższy urząd policyjny odległy był stąd o trzy mile. — To dla mnie, chorego i osłabionego, zbyt było daleko. Wolałem poczekać z zawiadomieniem policyi aż do mego powrotu do Londynu. Wkrótce po szóstej przybyłem do miasta i udałem się zaraz do lekarza, aby mi opatrzył ranę, a pan doktor był tak uprzejmym, że mnie tu przywiózł. Z całem zaufaniem składam sprawę moją w ręce pańskie i zastosuję się jaknajściślej do pańskich wskazówek. Siedzieliśmy dobrą chwilę jeszcze w głębokiem milczeniu po ukończeniu tego opowiadania. Potem Szerlok Holms zdjął z etażerki jedną z olbrzymich ksiąg, w których gromadził wszystkie godne jego uwagi notatki i wycinki z gazet. — To ogłoszenie powinnoby zainteresować pana, — rzekł. — Przed rokiem mniej więcej obiegło ono wszystkie dzienniki. Uważaj pan: Od dnia 9 b. m. zniknął 26-cio letni inżynier pan Jeremiasz Hayling. Wyszedł on o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem ze swego mieszkania i od tego czasu zaginął wszelki ślad jego. Był on ubrany i t. d. — Prawdopodobnie podówczas pułkownik po raz ostatni reperował swoją maszynę. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał mój pacyent, — teraz dopiero rozumiem, co znaczyły wyrzeczone w ostatniej chwili słowa owej kobiety. — Tak, to nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, że ten pułkownik to był człowiek, odznaczający się zimną krwią, zdecydowany na wszystko i postępował całkiem tak jak owi piraci, którzy na pochwyconym statku nie znoszą żywych świadków. Ale teraz niema chwili do stracenia i jeżeli stan zdrowia pańskiego na to pozwala, musimy jechać zaraz na Scotland YardGłówne biuro policyjne Londynu. a ztamtąd coprędzej wyjechać do Eyford. Mniej więcej w trzy godziny później siedzieliśmy w pociągu, który z Reading miał nas zawieźć do małej wioseczki hrabstwa Berkshire. Towarzystwo składało się z Szerloka Holmsa, inżyniera, inspektora policyi wraz z bardzo skromnie ubranym człowiekiem i mnie. Inspektor Bradstreet rozłożył przed sobą dokładną pomiarową mapę okolicy i usiłował przy pomocy cyrkla zakreślić koło, którego punktem środkowym było Eyford. — To mielibyśmy już, — rzekł. — Ta linia otacza wioskę w promieniu mniejwięcej dziesięciomilowym. Miejscowość owa zatem znajdować się musi gdzieś w pobliżu tej linii. Wszakże mówiłeś pan o dziesięciu milach, panie inżynierze? — Droga w każdym razie trwała dobrą godzinę. — I przypuścił pan, że podczas pańskiego omdlenia, wieziono cię napowrót całą tą drogą? — Prawdopodobnie. Przypominam sobie również niejasno, że mnie podnoszono i niesiono gdzieś. — Nie rozumiem tylko, co tych ludzi skłonić mogło do darowania panu życia, kiedy cię znaleźli bezprzytomnego w ogrodzie. — Może ten łotr dał się ubłagać, nie mogąc się oprzeć prośbom żony, — — zauważyłem. — To mi się wydaje bardzo nieprawdopodobnem. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem twarzy bardziej nieubłaganej. — No, wkrótce wyjaśnimy to wszystko, — rzekł Bradstreet. — Ja zatem wyznaczyłem sobie na mapie koło i teraz pragnąłbym tylko wiedzieć, w jakim kierunku mamy szukać tych zbójów. — Co do mnie, to sądzę, że mógłbym palcem wskazać, gdzie ich szukać należy, — zauważył Holms spokojnie. — Doprawdy? — zawołał inspektor, — pan więc już powziął jakieś stanowcze zdanie w tej mierze? No, zobaczymy, kto się w tem zgadzać będzie z panem. Ja twierdzę, że to było na południu, ponieważ w tamtych stronach okolica nie jest gęsto zaludnioną. — Ja jestem za wschodem, — oświadczył mój pacyent. — Ja głosuje za północą, — rzekłem — tam jest płaszczyzna, a jak powiada inżynier, nie czuł aby powóz jechał w trakcie drogi pod górę. — A mnie się zdaje, że to było najprędzej na zachód, — zauważył skromnie odziany mężczyzna. — Tam jest kilka takich samotnie położonych wiosek. — Ho, ho, moi panowie — zawołał, śmiejąc się, inspektor, — tu panuje taka różnica zdań, żeśmy już między siebie podzielili kompas. Po czyjej stronie pan stajesz, panie Holms? — Mylicie się wszyscy. — Ależ to niemożliwe przecie! — A jednak tak jest. To jest mój punkt. — Palcem wskazał na środek zakreślonego koła. — Tu ich znajdziemy. — A taż dwunastomilowa jazda? — wtrącił Hatherley. — Sześć tam i sześć z powrotem. To jasne jak słońce. Powiedziałeś pan sam, że koń nie był wcale zmęczony, kiedy pan wsiadałeś. Jakże to byłoby możliwe, gdyby już był przebył utrudzającą drogę dwunastu mil poprzednio. — Hm, taka sztuczka może i nie jest nieprawdopodobną, — odparł Bradstreet w zamyśleniu. — Teraz musimy tylko zastanowić się i zgodzić co do celów, jakie miała ta banda. — Co do tego, to chyba niema wątpliwości, — rzekł Holms. — Są to fałszerze pieniędzy na wielką skalę. Maszyny tej potrzebowali do preparowania kompozycyi metalu, który miał zastępować srebro. — Myśmy od dłuższego już czasu to spostrzegli, — oświadczył inspektor Bradstreet. — Ta niebezpieczna banda tysiącami puszczała w obieg półkoronowe monety a nigdy nie udawało nam się dośledzić ich dalej jak do Reading. Tam zacierali oni zawsze swe ślady w taki sposób, że widzieliśmy, iż mamy do czynienia z wytrawnymi lisami. No, ale dzięki szczęśliwemu przypadkowi, teraz już się nam nie wymkną. Inspektor mylił się jednakże. Zbrodniarze nie mieli wpaść w ręce sprawiedliwości. Kiedyśmy dojeżdżali już do dworca, ujrzeliśmy tuż w pobliżu ogromny obłok dymu, unoszący się z pośród grupy drzew, niby olbrzymia kita piór strusich na niebie. — Czy tu jaki dom się pali? — pytał Bradstreet, kiedyśmy wysiedli z pociągu. — Tak, proszę pana, — rzekł zawiadowca stacyi. — Kiedy wybuchnął pożar? — Prawdopodobnie już w nocy, teraz musiał się już rozprzestrzenić, bo nad całą okolicą widać dymy. — Do kogo należy ta posiadłość? — Do doktora Bechera. — Proszę, powiedz mi pan, — wtrącił inżynier, — czy ten doktor Becher nie jest czasem niemcem, bardzo chudym, z długim, szpiczastym nosem? Zawiadowca stacyi roześmiał się serdecznie. — Nie, mój panie, doktor Becher jest anglikiem i zapewne w całej parafii nie znalazłbyś pan otylszego człowieka. U niego jednak mieszka jeden pan, o ile mi się zdaje jego pacyent, który przypomina przypowieść o siedmiu latach chudych. Zaledwie słów tych dopowiedział a już wszyscy dążyliśmy w stronę pożaru. Minęliśmy łagodny spadek pagórka i zobaczyli teraz przed sobą długi, obszerny, biały budynek, objęty morzem płomieni. Z każdych drzwi, z każdego okna wydzierały się snopy czerwonych płomieni. W dziedzińcu trzy sikawki pożarne daremnie usiłowały owładnąć rozszalałym żywiołem. — Tak, to tutaj! — zawołał Hatherley z gorączkowem wzruszeniem. — Tu jest żwirowana droga a tam na dole w tym klombie różanych krzaków leżałem. Z tego drugiego okna wyskoczyłem. — No, — zauważył Holms, — przynajmniej jesteś pan pomszczonym. Drewniane ściany w komorze maszyny niezawodnie zapaliły się od rozbitej lampy a w ogólnem zamieszaniu nie dostrzeżono tego zaraz. Proszę, uważaj pan teraz w tłumie, czy nie napotkasz swych przyjaciół z ubiegłej nocy, jakkolwiek musiałbym się bardzo mylić, gdyby nie byli już o jakie paręset mil ztąd w tej chwili. Obawy Holmsa aż nadto okazały się uzasadnionemi, bo po dziś dzień nie natrafiono na ślad pięknej kobiety, łotra niemca i mrukliwego anglika. Jeden z wieśniaków opowiadał, że tego samego rana, bardzo wcześnie, widział powóz z kilkorgiem ludzi i ogromnemi pakami, spiesznie jadący w stronę Reading. Był to też jedyny ślad zbiegów; nawet Holmsowi nie udało się dalej rozwiązać tej zagadki. Strażacy niemało byli zdziwieni szczególniejszem urządzeniem wnętrza tego domu, a zdumienie ich doszło do szczytu, kiedy na parapecie jednego z okien znaleźli świeżo odrąbany palec. Pod wieczór usiłowania ich uwieńczone zostały wreszcie pomyślnym skutkiem a pożar ugaszony. Dach jednakże zapadł już a cały budynek był tak dokładnie zrujnowany, że zaledwie tylko kilka ukrytych cylindrów i rur żelaznych przypominało maszynę, której istnienie nasz nieszczęśliwy znajomy przypłacił tak drogo. W przyległym domu odkryto znaczną ilość niklu i cyny, tylko nie znaleziono ani jednej formy do odbijania ale to wytłomaczyliśmy sobie zabraniem owych wyżej już wspomnianych wielkich pak. Jakim sposobem nasz inżynier usunięty został z ogrodu, to prawdopodobnie pozostałoby na zawsze tajemnicą, gdyby nie to, że ziemia ogrodu dała nam w tej mierze bardzo proste wyjaśnienia. Dwie osoby musiały go wynosić, jedna mająca bardzo małą nogę, kiedy tymczasem odciśnięte ślady drugich nóg były niezwykle wielkie. Prawdopodobnie Anglik, mniej zdecydowany i okrutny niż jego towarzysz, dopomagał kobiecie do usunięcia zemdlonego i uchronienia go tym sposobem od śmierci. — Tak, — rzekł nasz inżynier żałośnie, kiedyśmy z powrotem siedzieli w pociągu, — tom zrobił nielada interes! Straciłem palec, z nim nadzieję otrzymania pięćdziesięciu funtów szterlingów, a co zyskałem w zamian? — Doświadczenie, — odrzekł mu Holms ze śmiechem, — a to może panu pośrednio przynieść z czasem korzyść. Wystarczy panu barwnie tylko opowiedzieć dzieje dzisiejszej nocy, by aż po schyłek życia uważanym być w towarzystwach za niezmiernie miłego człowieka. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe